This patent application relates to a tridimensional printing process on silk-screened fabric in order to obtain ornamental designs or relief writings. It is understood that the exclusive right resulting from the present patent also extends to the fabric decorated with tridimensional designs or writings obtained with the above mentioned process.
As it is known, the application of designs or writings on T-shirts, hats or other garments is particularly popular today. Such decorations are mostly made with silk-screen printing and, less frequently, they are obtained by hot-pressing plastic inserts used as a support for the said decorations. In view of the considerable success encountered by garments decorated with writings, designs or images, the object of the invention is to further develop this technology to decorate the said garments with designs or writings having a relief finish on the fabric.